Renji vs Byakuya
by Soul004
Summary: Hors-série de la fiction "Le séminaire des capitaines" - Et si les rôles se trouvaient inversés ou la vengeance de Renji contre la tyrannie de son capitaine !


**Un hors-série de la fic « Le séminaire des capitaines »**

J'ai écrit cela d'après la suggestion de Zaraelle, qui aurait aimé avoir un entretien Renji/Byakuya avec inversion hiérarchique.

Allez savoir pourquoi, avec cette paire, Je n'ai pas su maintenir le même ton que dans la fic d'origine. Du coup, j'en ai fait un OS à part. J'espère tout de même que ce sera plaisant à lire.

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach est un manga de Tite Kubo, à qui j'ai emprunté les personnages.

* * *

Contexte : Byakuya et Renji participent, en compagnie des autres capitaines et vice-capitaines, à un séminaire de formation sur le management, sur Terre. Le premier soir de leur arrivée au manoir de l'étang vert, l'hôtel où le stage se déroule, Byakuya a demandé à Renji de lui servir d'ordonnance durant leur séjour, car : «Le capitaine-général ne m'a point autorisé à amener mon valet de pied », lui a-t-il expliqué.  
Les Shinigamis font la connaissance de monsieur Charles Durand, le formateur, collaborateur compétent de la société BFFB i.e. ''Bien Faire, Faire Bien", humble humain à la quarantaine bien entamée et au tempérament accommodant. La rencontre des deux univers provoque, cependant, moult surprises et quiproquos. Après une journée assez mouvementée, arrive enfin un repos bien mérité.

* * *

**Renji vs Byakuya**

Renji ne connaissait rien de plus fatiguant que de devoir rester assis à une table pendant des heures, à écouter parler quelqu'un dont il oubliait les paroles au fur et à mesure qu'il les entendait sauf peut-être, de devoir servir d'ordonnance à son capitaine...

Les épaules courbées, la tête piquant vers le sol, Renji regagnait sa chambre, en traînant les pieds sur l'épaisse moquette du couloir du premier étage de l'hôtel. Il venait de vivre une longue journée, suivie d'une longue soirée, qu'il avait passées à faire les deux choses qui l'ennuyaient le plus. Ce séminaire était horrible, sa vie était un désastre, et son capitaine était un monstre !  
Le pauvre Renji, complètement déprimé, s'extirpa de son gigai et s'allongea directement sur son lit, sans même en rabattre les couvertures.

###

Le lendemain matin, s'ils avaient pu soupçonner ce qui se déroulait dans la chambre 101, nombreux auraient été les pensionnaires du manoir de l'étang vert à vouloir se transformer en petite souris, pour assister à la scène, ni vu ni connu...

Devant l'immense glace qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité du mur de la salle de bain, Renji s'affairait à coiffer Byakuya. La tâche n'était pas si difficile que ça. Il l'avait déjà remarqué la veille, sans se l'expliquer, mais les cheveux de son capitaine ne s'emmêlaient pas pendant son sommeil ! Pas de nœuds vicieux que la finesse rendait impossible à défaire, pas de mèches en tout sens qu'il fallait remettre en ordre... Le peigne glissait le long de la chevelure de jais, sans heurts, sans accrocs. Comparé à sa tignasse rouge, au réveil, c'était un vrai bonheur.

Le cauchemar commençait avec la pose des barrettes. D'abord, il fallait réserver trois mèches au-dessus de la tête, tout en veillant à ne pas trop dégarnir l'arrière. Ensuite, ces mèches devaient être glissées à l'intérieur de la tuile – c'était un mot qui convenait très bien à la forme et à l'emplacement de l'accessoire, selon Renji – de façon à venir pendre devant le visage, mais, sans gêner la vue du capitaine !

« _Aucune personne normale ne peut réussir ça du premier coup _», se disait Renji, tout en exécutant sa quatrième tentative. Un regard au reflet de son capitaine lui confirma que, cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne : l'une des mèches se plaçait pile poil entre les deux yeux et descendait, dans une courbe étudiée, vers la joue ; les deux autres se dégageaient directement vers la tempe ; et enfin, dernier détail mais condition primordiale, l'œil gauche du seigneur Kuchiki restait à découvert.

Byakuya ferma ses paupières, toujours aussi silencieux, mais c'était le signe qu'attendait Renji. C'était ainsi qu'il savait qu'il était en bonne voie de succès.

Pour finir, la seconde tuile devait être disposée au-dessus de l'oreille droite et enserrer deux autres mèches pour les rejeter vers l'arrière. En soi, après l'opération précédente, celle-ci n'avait rien de bien difficile. Mais l'obstacle essentiel à la réussite de cette entreprise résidait dans la raie qui séparait les cheveux sur le côté. Pour une raison dont la compréhension échappait à Renji, celle-ci ne devait surtout pas être droite, mais être formée de deux paliers successifs à deux centimètres de hauteur l'un de l'autre, précisément.  
Une main sûre, des doigts qui ne trembleraient pas, un regard de faucon... Renji retint son souffle et se lança...

« J'ai fini, taichô », déclara Renji, quelques instants plus tard, en relâchant sa respiration.

Il avait été tellement tendu qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes. C'était pire que d'affronter Senbonzakura ! Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et s'absorba dans une inspection minutieuse de son aspect, tandis que Renji, muni d'un petit miroir, lui faisait admirer sa coiffure sur tous les angles.  
Le cœur de Renji s'accéléra lorsque Byakuya resta quelques secondes de trop sur son côté droit, sans opiner du menton.  
« _Bon »_, se prépara Renji, en fronçant les sourcils, « _c'est vrai que_ _la raie n'est pas parfaite. Mais d'un, elle ne part pas en zigzags comme hier, de deux, je ne suis pas un valet de chambre, moi ! Je ne peux pas faire mieux_ ».

Après un temps qui paru bien trop long à son lieutenant, Byakuya releva les yeux vers lui :  
« Merci, Renji. »

Byakuya était toujours économe de ses pensées, ce qui faisait que Renji ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser. Mais Byakuya était toujours poli.

###

Le matin était vraiment le pire, se disait Renji. Après l'épreuve de la coiffure du capitaine, suivie du bref répit du petit-déjeuner, voici qu'arrivait la théorie du management ! Aujourd'hui, Charles Durand, le maître de formation, dissertait sur "Les objectifs". Renji dodelinait de la tête au son de sa voix, et les termes « réussite », « critère », « pourcentage », « tableau », « motivation »... exécutaient une joyeuse sarabande dans son cerveau ensommeillé. Ses pensées vagabondaient.  
Hier, il avait été opposé au capitaine Ukitake, dans les entretiens que l'enseignant leur avait demandé de simuler. Comme les autres, il s'était torturé les méninges à imaginer une requête convenable, qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à exposer. Il aurait aimé avoir le rôle de celui qui pouvait refuser la tâche qu'on lui présentait. Il avait si peu – jamais, en fait – l'occasion de le faire. Mais non, le hasard avait voulu que ce soit lui qui persuade son partenaire d'exécuter le travail. À un moment de l'entrevue, une crise de toux avait secoué le capitaine Ukitake. Alors, il s'était senti obligé d'abandonner pour lui permettre de se reposer(1).  
Renji se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si Byakuya avait été désigné par le sort plutôt que Jûshirô.

« Il nous reste du temps avant le déjeuner, dit Charles, à la fin de son cours, nous allons continuer les entretiens que nous avons interrompus hier. Monsieur Kuchiki, monsieur Abarai, voulez-vous vous préparer ? Vous serez le demandeur, monsieur Abarai. »

Renji émergea brusquement de ses songeries à l'appel de son nom. « _Quoi ! J'y retourne ? _», s'étonna-t-il, tout d'abord. Mais, comme Byakuya se levait sans rien dire, il fit de même et s'installa sur une des chaises. Tout compte fait, c'était l'occasion rêvée. La chance lui souriait enfin, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonné : c'était à son tour de soumettre son capitaine à ses quatre volontés.

_Méthode Renji Abarai (D) vs méthode Byakuya Kuchiki (E)_

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Renji et Byakuya se regardaient.

Renji n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot. Il fourbissait ses armes. Il passait en revue les différents arguments à opposer au refus prévu du capitaine. Il concentrait son esprit sur la bataille à venir. « _Je ne peux pas le dépasser en force, ni en technique, ni en puissance... Aaaah..._ », soupira intérieurement Renji, alors qu'il réalisait une nouvelle fois combien le but qu'il s'était fixé était éloigné, « _mais _», se reprit-il, une lueur de défi dans le regard, « _tout ça n'a pas d'importance ici. J'ai une chance de le vaincre !_ ».

Byakuya attendait calmement. Il voyait toutes les pensées de Renji s'agiter sur son visage. Lire en lui était d'une facilité déconcertante. Le jeune homme se préparait à braver son autorité et s'imaginait l'amener à acquiescer à sa demande. « _Ne sait-il point que la confrontation verbale est loin d'être un de ses atouts ?_ », se demandait Byakuya, étonné.  
Il avait été réellement déçu de la prestation de Renji la veille – il tenait rigueur au capitaine Ukitake de s'être abaissé à jouer une comédie pareille, au lieu d'avoir défié avec honneur son lieutenant. Alors, il avait demandé à Charles Durand d'ajouter leur duo à ceux d'aujourd'hui. Même s'il n'attendait pas grand chose de cette formation, il ne permettrait jamais que la sixième division soit un sujet de plaisanterie. Aussi, il entendait au moins fournir une bataille digne de ce nom à Renji.

Une atmosphère singulière provenait du fond de la salle où les deux hommes s'épiaient. Charles Durand, de même que le reste des Shinigamis assis autour de la table ovale, sentait, peu à peu, l'appréhension l'envahir. C'était un peu comme observer deux adversaires valeureux se jaugeant avant un combat. L'air était chargé de tension, d'attente et de subtiles mises en garde. De toute sa carrière, Charles Durand n'avait jamais assisté à un tel phénomène lors d'un rendez-vous d'affaires, encore moins lors d'une simulation d'entretien. Sans s'en rendre compte, il déglutit péniblement.

« Bonjour, monsieur Kuchiki.  
— Bonjour, monsieur Abarai. »

« _Jusque-là, tout se passe bien. Ma langue n'a pas fourché. Je suis allé droit au but !_ », se félicita Renji, avec bonheur, et prématurément...

Fort de son expérience de la veille, c'est avec assurance qu'il exprima sa requête. Comme il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en préparer une autre, c'était la même.

« Il faut informer le responsable produit au sujet de l'opération publicitaire prévue à l'occasion du changement de logo de notre distributeur de mod-soul. »

« _Parfait, je commence à m'habituer. Je n'ai même pas rougi _», se réjouit Renji.

« Oui », convint Byakuya.

« _Oh ! »,_ s'étonna Renji. « _Ç-ça y est ? Il a dit oui. Ça fait peur... Ça ne peut pas être si facile. Si ? _»

« Allez-vous vous en charger, monsieur Abarai ?», continua Byakuya.

« _Patatras ! _». Renji était confus. Il avait tout prévu, sauf... sauf ça ! « _Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi, le patron, de faire le travail de mon subordonné ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers pour en arriver là ? _», se demandait-il. Il fallait qu'il remette rapidement les pendules à l'heure, sinon, il était fini.

« Non. C'est tou... v-vous... »

« _Arg ! Le taichô a fichu ma belle concentration par terre... Reprends-toi, Renji. Le laisse pas gagner comme ça. Reprends-toi ! _», s'exhorta le jeune lieutenant.

« Vous n'allez point informer vous-même le responsable produit ? C'est étonnant, reprit Byakuya.

— Pourquoi ? », interrogea Renji, ingénument.

Secrètement, Byakuya étouffa un soupir. Renji s'était laissé submerger. Il le dominait complètement. « _C'est à désespérer. Il est d'une naïveté désarmante. Je dois me retenir d'aller à son secours, c'est un comble... _»

« Parce que celui qui possède la meilleure connaissance du sujet, c'est vous », répondit Byakuya.

« _Ah ouais, c'est vrai ça... comme je suis le patron... _», se rengorgea Renji, momentanément. « _Bon sang, il a raison ! Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? _», paniqua-t-il, tardivement.

Quelques secondes passèrent. L'audience était suspendue à la repartie à venir de Renji. Lequel continuait, dans le silence religieux qui l'environnait, sa lutte contre l'esprit de son supérieur : « _Je suis le patron. Il travaille sous mes ordres. Je suis le patron. Il... ». _L'image de Rikichi, de son regard admiratif et de son ardeur à faire ses preuves, apparut devant les yeux de Renji. « _Si c'était Rikichi, devant moi, qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Ah ! Ça y est, je le tiens _».

« Tu as raison. Ce serait facile pour moi. Mais si je te demande de le faire, c'est pour que tu puisses progresser. Je vais te donner tous les éléments qui te seront utiles. N'hésite pas à me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Puis, tu iras voir le responsable produit et tu me feras ensuite un compte-rendu de votre entrevue. »

« _Et voilà ! Transformer le taichô en Rikichi est une idée de génie. Cela ne me dérange même plus de le tutoyer ! La victoire est proche, je le sens _», s'enthousiasmait Renji. De son côté, Byakuya, analysait froidement la situation et décidait : « _Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tout porte à croire que Renji a trouvé un second souffle. Poussons-le un peu plus loin... »._

« Étudier l'opération publicitaire et aller voir le responsable produit sont deux choses différentes. Il ne me connaît point. Il ne me recevra jamais. »

« _Ah là là ! Cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'imaginais. Rikichi, lui, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion... _», se désespéra Renji.

Les Shinigamis voyaient Renji se débattre avec vigueur, et sans résultat probant jusqu'ici. Beaucoup compatissaient. Charles Durand suivait avec passion l'argument. L'habileté de monsieur Kuchiki ne cessait de le surprendre. Une pointe d'étrangeté se glissait bien dans son discours – Charles n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un utiliser un parler aussi désuet –, mais il lui semblait que le directeur essayait d'amener son adjoint à se dépasser, et cette bienveillance du premier envers son collaborateur touchait le cœur tendre de Charles.

Prenant son temps, Renji réfléchissait : « _Bon, ce n'est pas à Rikichi que j'ai affaire. Cela ne va pas être simple... Voyons, un point faible, il me faut un point faible, et je dois l'achever d'un seul coup... _»

Au bout d'une minute, durant laquelle pas un bruit ne circula dans la salle, Renji releva la tête, le visage éclairé, et dit :

« Ce n'est pas un problème, il suffira que tu te présentes en mon nom. Mais, l'ennui, c'est que je te sens hésitant. Pourquoi ? As-tu peur ? Si c'est le cas, je ferais sans doute mieux de confier ce travail à un autre de tes collègues. Monsieur Zaraki, par exemple. »

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux, surpris par l'audace de l'hypothèse et l'effronterie de la proposition. Un instant, sa fierté l'emporta, et il oublia l'endroit où il se trouvait, et ce qu'il y faisait :

« Je ne crains rien ni personne. Que tu envisages de me remplacer par monsieur Zaraki est... une offense inqualifiable !  
— Tu iras voir le responsable produit, alors ? », enchaîna Renji, triomphant, car lui n'avait pas perdu de vue son objectif.

À nouveau, le silence s'installa. Dès que Byakuya avait entendu le nom de son rival honni, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait réagi par réflexe, en oubliant le rôle qu'il jouait. Renji le connaissait trop bien. Byakuya l'avait sous-estimé. Il avait baissé sa garde et en payait le prix.

« Oui, j'irai le voir. »

Renji Abarai : victorieux Byakuya Kuchiki : vaincu.

Une clameur étonnée s'éleva de l'assemblée. Le formateur mettait de côté le fait que l'entretien s'était soldé d'une façon peu orthodoxe (quel supérieur digne de ce nom utiliserait une rivalité existante comme source de motivation ?). Car Charles avait, lui aussi, l'impression d'assister à un événement extraordinaire. Renji se levait et saluait les spectateurs, un large sourire aux lèvres. Byakuya, assis, ne bougeait pas. Il avait décidé de laisser à Renji son moment de gloire. Ce dernier reviendrait les pieds sur terre, bien assez tôt...

F I N

* * *

(1) Personne n'ayant vendu la mèche, Renji ne s'est toujours pas rendu compte que le capitaine Ukitake lui a joué la comédie !

* * *

Anecdote : Quand j'ai commencé le dialogue entre Renji et Byakuya, je ne savais pas qui allait gagner. Je soupçonnais que Byakuya remporterait aisément la victoire, pourtant, je ne voulais pas la lui laisser. J'ai eu bien du mal à faire de Renji le victorieux de l'échange !

Hourra pour Kenpachi à la rescousse !


End file.
